marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Thompson
Jack Thompson was an agent of the Strategic Scientific Reserve and Peggy Carter’s co-worker. Biography Early Life During World War II, Jack Thompson had an military operation in Okinawa, Japan. By 1946, Thompson became an agent in the New York branch of the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Lead Investigator When Howard Stark disappeared before going to a Congressional hearing on his missing weaponry and technology appearing overseas with enemy operatives, Thompson was appointed by Assistant Director Roger Dooley as lead investigator. His first order of business was to have Stark's finances frozen and his various apartments observed. He decided to lead a team into La Martinique to see if Spider Raymond had information on the stolen Stark tech. Peggy Carter learned from Daniel Sousa that Thompson was having a meeting on the mission; she pretended to serve coffee and to be wanting time off in order to eavesdrop. Thompson and Agents Yauch and Ray Krzeminski arrived to Raymond's office to find him already dead. However, Thompson's research found that a blond woman had left Raymond's office and he obtained a camera with a picture of the woman in it. Agent Carter: 1.01: Now is Not the End Interrogator When a report came that the Roxxon Refinery had disappeared after an explosion, Thompson and Ray Krzeminski were accompanied by Deputy Director Roger Dooley to investigate. Dooley told Thompson to stay with him as Krzeminski was told to investigate the imploded mass. They went to see Hugh Jones, the president of the Roxxon Oil Corporation to find out what he knew about the implosion. Jones gave Thompson an alcoholic beverage and he drank, to the disapproval of Dooley. Thompson was assigned to scan the employees of the Roxxon Oil Corporation Headquarters for Vita Radiation; though he wanted to scan everybody, regulation demanded a woman present for the female employees, causing Peggy Carter to be called to Thompson's dismay. Thompson scanned Miles Van Ert and he came up negative; however, Carter knew that Van Ert was at the refinery so she asked if the locker room of the employees could be scanned. Van Ert got nervous and ran. Thompson chased him but Van Der would not have been caught had Carter not intervened. When Thompson took over the interrogation, he offered Van Ert a tree branch to bite down on as he pummeled the scientist to tell all he knew. While going to the home of McFee, Thompson and Dooley saw him tied to a chair and wandering in the road. Eventually, they found the body of Leet Brannis and clues that a woman was somehow involved in his death. Agent Carter: 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel Relationships *Strategic Scientific Reserve **Roger Dooley - Boss **Ray Krzeminski - Colleague **Yauch - Colleague **Peggy Carter - Colleague **Daniel Sousa - Colleague Appearances *''Agent Carter'' **''Now is Not the End'' **''Bridge and Tunnel'' **''Time and Tide'' **''The Blitzkrieg Button'' References Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers Category:Strategic Scientific Reserve Agents Category:Bilingual Characters